


The Baddest Boy Scout in NYC

by Sinkwriter



Category: White Collar
Genre: Canon Related, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s02e09 Point Blank, Friendship, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinkwriter/pseuds/Sinkwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among friends, not everything needs to be spoken to be understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baddest Boy Scout in NYC

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal on September 8, 2010.
> 
> Spoilers: White Collar, Seasons 1 and 2, up through the fall finale episode 2x09 “Point Blank.” DO NOT read this if you haven’t seen the episode and don’t want to be spoiled!
> 
> Just a little ficlet for the fandom, because they slayed me emotionally with the episode and I couldn’t let things go at that cliffhanger... I just couldn’t.

Mozzie enters the room, his steps careful, his face pale. 

Neal leads him to the table and sits him down, watching for signs of discomfort. Brings him tea from the gilded set Mozzie gave June after they bonded over _kung fu_ films.

Neal collapses into the chair next to him. "I can't believe you were wearing a vest..."

Mozzie rolls his eyes. "Have I taught you nothing? Always come prepared, Neal."

"But you were bleeding. How could you possibly have--"

Moz salutes with his cup, speaking smugly between sips. "Strategically placed dye packs, my friend. Corn syrup, a little red, a little blue--" He pauses, considering. "You know, the trick is the thickener. Some people like flour, but that can get clumpy and ruin the effect."

Mozzie _sounds_ fine, but he can't hide shaking hands. Neal watches, sucking in a breath.

He'd been sitting on that park bench, waiting for their contact to show, _drinking tea_ when it had happened.

"Listen, Mozzie--"

_I pulled you into this. It's my fault._

"I prefer using chocolate syrup. It makes the blood look authentic. Tastes good, too."

"Moz--"

_I'm sorry._

His friend swallows, sets down the cup, points an accusing finger at him. "Just because a guy looks like he's put on some weight doesn't mean he's fat. He could be wearing a vest." He gives Neal a pointed look over the top of his thick glasses.

Neal exhales a shaky breath. "Right."

"I work out, you know." Mozzie offers the quirk of a smile.

Neal meets his eyes. Knots in his stomach untangle. "I know."

They sip in silence for a few minutes, until Neal can't hold it in any longer.

"Seriously, Moz. _Dye packs?"_

"It doesn't seem so stupid now, does it?"

Neal grips his arm and grins. "Welcome back, Moz."

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters owned by creator Jeff Eastin and USA Network, but made vivid by the talents of actors Matthew Bomer and Willie Garson.
> 
> My first attempt at White Collar fic. My take on what happens not long after the cliffhanger end of the episode.
> 
> Written for [whitecollar100](http://whitecollar100.livejournal.com/), Prompt #004, Target. Went for the 300-word limit. AO3 says it's 301 words, but I think it's counting the word 'end' (as in 'the end') which I don't count. So, it's 300 words on the dot, damn it! (LOL.)
> 
> I gratefully welcome your thoughts.


End file.
